


The Scent of Cedar

by Dracoduceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Automaton!McCree, Blowjobs, Kitsune!Hanzo, M/M, Pining, discussions of knotting, dubious magic, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: McCree, cursed by a witch, was turned into an automaton. Little more than a wooden doll, he roamed the world trying to find someone powerful enough to break his curse.He heard tell of a small shrine and a spirit there that may, if asked correctly, grant a wish. For a price, of course.The shrine was not what he expected, nor was the spirit. He finds that he does not mind very much.





	1. The Scent of Cedar

**Author's Note:**

> My story for the NSFW version of the [Strange Oddities Zine](https://twitter.com/overzines) (Strange Odd Titties). I had the great pleasure of working with [Zebrafeets](https://twitter.com/ZEBRAFEEETS), [Zet-Sifo](https://twitter.com/RK_Zet), and [Sukuiddo](https://www.facebook.com/sukuiddo/) for this piece. Beta'ed by the amazing [Soap](https://twitter.com/soap_stitches) and [Emotionalmorphine](http://emotionalmorphine.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm so excited to share this with everyone! This was my first zine experience and I had so much fun working on it!

The scent of man filled Hanzo’s human nose—not as sensitive as what he was used to as a  _ kitsune _ —but the smell of sweat did nothing to dissuade him from his prize. Above him, Jesse groaned as Hanzo slipped lower. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” the man said ineloquently, his voice husky and rapturous in ways that Hanzo had never heard. 

“That’s the idea,” Hanzo replied, his fingers clumsily pawing at the strange clasps of Jesse’s strange trousers. “How many things have we talked about? How many times have you talked me through it? I want it all now that you’re here in front of me.” 

Jesse hissed and batted Hanzo’s fingers away, opening the clasp of his own pants and shoving them and his undergarments down his thighs. Hanzo leaned back and yanked Jesse’s pants the rest of the way down his legs, snarling when they got caught on Jesse’s laced boots. 

* * *

_ This hadn’t been a problem before. Jesse hadn’t  _ worn _ clothes, hadn’t had anything necessary to cover up. For the most part the cursed man-turned-automaton had walked around Hanzo’s shrine blessedly naked.  _

_ It had taken a while for their orbits to line up, for them to circle around each other and then for them to meet. Jesse had been dismayed to learn that Hanzo had never kissed in the human way before and then frustrated that he had no lips with which to teach him.  _

_ Kissing, Hanzo had quickly learned, was strangely erotic in its own way. He loved to drape himself over Jesse’s shoulders or his waist and kiss whatever part of his polished cedar body that he could reach. Hanzo learned to love the sounds that Jesse made, as well: light chuckles, breathy gasps, frustrated growls. He learned to love the way that Jesse’s fingers tightened in his hair, on his skin, for though his body was no longer flesh and blood he could still  _ feel _ as if it were. _

_ One night, while Jesse reached up to retrieve something from a high shelf, Hanzo had leaned in and pressed a kiss to the smooth wooden panel of his hips, breathing in the scent of cedar. Jesse had doubled over, gasping. Afraid that he had hurt him, Hanzo yanked his hands away, as if burned. The terrible thought that he had somehow hurt Jesse had him itching for his fox skin. Things were much simpler as a  _ kitsune  _ than they were when he pretended to be human.  _

_ Then Jesse had told him about how humans had sex with their mouths. He had described _ — _ in great detail _ — _ how he wanted to kneel before Hanzo on his own altar, how he wanted to spread his legs and kiss him. To use his mouth to bring Hanzo pleasure.  _

_ One day he had done something similar. He had pressed Hanzo down on the polished floor, had eagerly opened his  _ hakama _ , and had fished out Hanzo’s dick with his articulated wooden fingers. Hanzo had been amazed that night at how lovely such things could feel, how his entire body seemed to tingle at the sound of Jesse’s voice as he stroked him and whispered in explicit detail just what he wished he could do if he had his human body back. _

_ Hanzo remembered every word. _

* * *

The smell of sweat was stronger here, but it wasn’t an issue for Hanzo. It was a heady, musky sort of smell that made his mouth water and his hands tremble. 

After such a time with Jesse, Hanzo was used to what human genitalia looked like, having explored his own approximated human form multiple times under Jesse’s guidance. So he was used to the thick, veiny shaft and the way his testicles hung, heavy and hairy. It was a shame, Hanzo had lamented when Jesse told him, that humans didn’t have knots like _kitsune_ or their mortal brethren. But he had always thought that he would be pleased by Jesse’s form. 

He had expected its appearance but what he hadn’t expected was the size, the girth. It was roughly the same size as Hanzo’s own, which Jesse had called “well-endowed,” but somehow it seemed larger, more intimidating. Hanzo hadn’t been prepared for the way Jesse’s foreskin peeled back to reveal a flushed, purple head that leaked precome in sticky trails and twitched beneath his heavy gaze. 

He hadn’t been prepared for the feeling of his own dick twitching in his  _ hakama _ at the mere sight of this one.  _ Well, _ he thought as he looked up at Jesse with hooded eyes.  _ He was excited about “this one” because it was attached to Jesse _ .

“What did you call it?” Hanzo asked rhetorically as he wrapped the fingers of one hand around the thick root of Jesse. “A blowjob?” He gently lowered his head to press a sticky kiss to the slick head and smiled when he heard Jesse groan. Licking his lips and deciding that he liked the bitter-salty flavor of the fluid that leaked out, Hanzo drew Jesse’s cock into his mouth. 

* * *

_ “You’re beautiful, you know that?” the automaton had asked. Hanzo was reclining in his lap, his legs spread by Jesse’s wooden thighs. If he tipped his head back his nose would be filled with the scent of cedar, which he had begun to associate with Jesse. With  _ home.  _ “The most beautiful thing I ever did see.” _

_ He spoke evenly, his words measured and level even though his hands _ — _ his  _ hands— _ did such things to Hanzo that it was all that he could do to lay in the throne of Jesse’s lap and take it. One articulated hand, slicked with oil, was wrapped around Hanzo’s hardness. It drew up and down like a makeshift sheath, teasing Hanzo’s body with the allusion to sex.  _

_ Hanzo gasped when the hand slid _ — _ slowly, slowly, always  _ so slow _ ; Jesse said that he wanted to savor it rather than race to the edge of pleasure, and Hanzo was slowly coming around to his point of view the longer they did this together _ — _ down to cup the base of his cock, to palm the bulge of his knot.  _

_ “ _ Fuck,” _ Jesse gasped. “I wish…fuck, I wish I could feel this in me. Bet you’d spread me open real good, huh? Lock us together?” _

_ Jesse’s hand tightened around his knot, simulating the clench of another’s body, and Hanzo snarled. He was thankful that Jesse’s wooden form was magically protected against damage, because he could feel the boards beneath him giving way as he scratched his claws deeply into them; Jesse’s thigh deflected his claws, though he hissed as if he felt Hanzo’s indelicate touch.  _

_ “Yeah,” Jesse continued as his hand slowly squeezed Hanzo’s knot and slid along his shaft. “That’s what I’d do. Ride you into the sunset. Ride you until you knot me good. Is that right?” He drew his hand down again and then up, faster and faster, as Hanzo arched. He could feel his knot swelling, his breathing becoming more labored, his heart thundering in his ears. The scent of cedar filled his nose. “Come for me, sweetness,” Jesse said. “Show me what you got.”  _

_ Hanzo was helpless to do anything but obey, throwing his head back and howling as he came messily all over himself. One of Jesse’s hands squeezed his knot while the other continued to milk him. He whispered profanities into Hanzo’s ear as his orgasm continued far longer than the cursed man had evidently expected.  _

_ “Yeah,” Jesse said breathlessly when Hanzo had nothing left and his knot was slowly beginning to deflate. He ran his stained fingers over Hanzo’s heaving chest, smearing him with his own come. Hanzo knew he would be upset about it later, but for now he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He turned his head into Jesse’s wooden neck and breathed in the scent of cedar. “I want that in me. I want you to pump me full. Just like that.”  _

 

* * *

Hanzo hummed around his mouthful, careful to keep his fangs away, and heard Jesse groan. He felt his hands scramble for a grip. One settled in Hanzo’s hair but didn’t push—grounding both of them and nearly dislodging the leaf that allowed Hanzo to keep this form—and the other gripped the edge of the altar hard enough for Hanzo to hear the wood crack. 

Slowly he bobbed his head, using one hand to stroke what his lips could not reach while the other cradled Jesse’s balls, rolling them in his palm and fingers and toying with the soft skin that lay behind. Jesse swore fitfully, spreading his trembling legs even further. 

Drawing back, Hanzo let Jesse’s cock slip out of his mouth with a wet, obscene sound. A thick cord of spit connected them for a moment before it snapped, slapping wetly against Hanzo’s mouth and the underside of Jesse’s red cock. 

Hanzo licked his lips and leaned back, staring up at Jesse. His face was foreign to him, as was his skin, but his breathing, the steady sound of his heart, and his voice were all the same. Now he looked debauched in a way that his automaton body couldn’t. His jaw hung open, his eyes wide as he stared down at Hanzo. Spit slicked his beard, making it stand up in awkward directions. He was flushed and trembling, looking thoroughly taken apart with his strange pants around his ankles and his shirt still on. 

If Hanzo had allowed himself to imagine what the cursed man looked like in his true body, he might not have guessed this. Still, it was a form that he could see himself falling in love with. He stood and kissed Jesse properly and shivered at the feeling of lips moving against his. 

Now, the smell of cedar lingered only in Hanzo’s mind but he no longer needed it to know where home was. 

“Well?” he asked, breathless despite himself. “You wanted me to mount you, to fill you with my come and plug you with my knot. Or are you all talk?”

Jesse snarled, nearly sounding like a  _ kitsune _ himself. “I’ll show  _ you _ .”

Hanzo grinned. 


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day a cursed man walked into Hanzo's shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was unbeta'ed, so all mistakes here are my own (as always haha). 
> 
> The story here deviates very slightly. In fact, this was a very early draft that I wrote pretty much the day before I received my acceptance email to the zine! I had been so enamored with the idea that just for funsies, I thought that I would write it out anyway. Since I was accepted into the _NSFW_ portion of the zine (Strange Odd Tittes) and not the SFW portion, I couldn't use it. I had actually forgotten about it until they announced that we were free to post our work!
> 
> This portion takes place a few hours before the zine piece (previous chapter). ;)

“Hanzo.”

Just one word. His name – or the name he had given the cursed man behind him and had come to accept as his own. His full name; not one of the many nicknames he had been called in the past years.

Han.

Hanners.

Buttercup.

Sugar.

Darling.

“You’ve been…” Jesse paused; he hesitated, which he so rarely did. “You’ve been hiding from me. Holding me back. Why?”

It had been years – five years to the day, in fact; Hanzo had been counting – since the cursed human had stumbled into Hanzo’s shrine. At first he had prayed, not realizing that the spirit of the shrine was real, for someone to break the curse.

Then he had tried to bargain when Hanzo stepped forward in human form.

Then he had demanded when Hanzo refused.

He had tried to fight Hanzo who had been tempted to light his wooden body on fire but in the end Jesse had caved and returned to begging. He had crossed a witch who had stolen his body and bound his soul to a wooden mannequin. For the year and a half before he found Hanzo’s shrine, he had lived as an automaton, cursed and shunned for it by everyone he came across. By the time he reached Hanzo, he had been desperate.

Intrigued by this foolish, prideful creature Hanzo had struck a bargain: serve Hanzo and then the  _ kitsune _ would break his curse and restore his body. Jesse had been desperate enough to agree readily, not even asking how he would serve Hanzo or more importantly,  _ for how long _ .

The first year had been rough with them. Jesse had been furious to learn that Hanzo didn’t have any intention of releasing him in any short period of time. That year he had also learned that only through his actions will he redeem himself and earn back that which had been stolen from him. For a long time, Jesse had been bitter to be ordered around the shrine. But despite his words he still persevered.

In the rain and cold and sun he fixed the roof of Hanzo’s little shrine, cleaned out the dead pond and filled it with water and new fish, swept clean decades of dust and dirt and leaves, and fixed the path leading to it. By the time that the shrine looked like new, Hanzo’s demeanor had warmed to the strange little automaton that bustled around his home. He even stayed in his human form to watch from the rafters or as a many-tailed fox to chase after him in the long grass.

The human world had changed so much and this human, albeit one whose soul was cursed to live in a wooden mannequin, was  _ interesting _ .

“Hanzo,” Jesse McCree said again and he uncurled, peeking through his many tails to look down. The automaton’s featureless face was tipped back to “look” up at him, his arms held out as if in prayer. It was a pose he had taken many times when he tried to coax the  _ kitsune _ down from his hiding place in the rafters. When Hanzo jumped down, pressing a leaf to his hair and taking his human form as he fell, Jesse McCree’s wooden hands would catch him by the waist and ease him down. His hands would linger, the articulated fingers still smooth as if newly-made from the strong spells that kept Jesse’s form intact.

Lately Hanzo had taken to looping his arms around the automaton’s neck and tucking his face against the smooth wooden chest, careful to not dislodge the leaf that allowed him to keep his human form. Two years into their deal, Jesse McCree had told Hanzo that he loved him and when the  _ kitsune _ could only stare up at the featureless face, smooth and blank as a wooden bead, he had assured Hanzo that he didn’t have to love him back; that Jesse was content to wait forever to hear it and wouldn’t be upset if he died never once hearing the words pass Hanzo’s lips.

Thing was, Hanzo couldn’t pretend that it was a one-time thing, that it had been something that had slipped through his metaphoric lips because Jesse McCree said it all the time.

He said  _ I love you _ when Hanzo woke up, tails or legs tangled around the automaton’s legs and arms and said  _ I love you _ when he brought back sweets from the nearby village for Hanzo.

He said  _ I love you _ and laughed when Hanzo stole his tools as a many-tailed fox and whispered  _ I love you _ when he sat at Hanzo’s bedside at night.

His face had no features, not even ones that were drawn or painted or carved on but he would still bring Hanzo’s knuckles to where his lips would be and whisper  _ I love you _ late at night when Hanzo couldn’t sleep.

He said  _ I love you _ when Hanzo sent him out on ridiculous errands and  _ I love you _ when he returned.

“Sweetness?” Jesse called up. “What’s wrong?”

Making up his mind, Hanzo uncurled himself and jumped down as he had hundreds of times before. Jesse McCree caught him and drew him closer, wrapping his smooth wooden arms around Hanzo’s waist. “Why must there be something wrong?” Hanzo asked when he had the mouth for it, tipping his head into Jesse’s neck and inhaling deeply, breathing in the smell of cedar and varnish. Once upon a time he had hated it but now it smelled like home.

“Darling?” Jesse asked, releasing a hand to cup Hanzo’s cheek. An articulated thumb gently brushed over Hanzo’s cheek and he realized that his vision was fuzzy because he was tearing up. “Why are you crying?”

It was time; that’s what was wrong. Hanzo couldn’t think of any more excuses to keep Jesse around and a bargain was a bargain.

He only wished…but humans didn’t belong with  _ kitsune _ .

He wanted a lifetime with Jesse McCree – automaton or man, it mattered not to him. He just wanted his warm voice, his gentle touch.

Standing on his toes – as an automaton Jesse was taller than him – he leaned in close. “I love you,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to the smooth wood where a mouth would be.

Jesse groaned and curled inward on himself, Hanzo’s magic taking effect as it restored what was lost. And then he was gone, the second part of Hanzo’s spell.

He was a coward but he couldn’t bear to watch Jesse McCree leave him one last time to never return.

Suddenly he was so very alone. His little shrine, which for many centuries had been just enough for him, now seemed too empty. The walls seemed barer, the ceilings higher; it was too quiet, not filled with Jesse’s warm voice and gentle singing, the beating of his hammer or the sweeping of his broom as he went about his day caring for the shrine. There wasn’t even the promise that Jesse would return to light the fire in Hanzo’s heart.

Now there was only a void.

He fell to his knees as the final understanding of what he had just done sank in fully. Once more he was alone again and losing control of his human form, he threw his head back and cried out. He would no longer feel Jesse’s fingers running through his fur or hear his singing late at night. He would never again wake up or fall asleep beside him or hear him say  _ te amo, te amo, te amo _ …

Closing his eyes, Hanzo tipped his head back and turned himself to stone, unable to bear the echo that lingered from Jesse’s presence.

* * *

Years may have passed and Hanzo would not have known. There was only the silence of his shrine and the void that was left behind without Jesse there.

He came to some undetermined time later at the smell of cedar incense and then felt hands gently brushing his stone legs and tails. Filled with rage and loneliness, Hanzo listened to the voice that accompanied it.

“- _ looks so sad _ ,” someone was saying.

A hand pressed against his neck, lifting up to press against his cheek. “ _ Oh, Hanzo, _ ” a very familiar voice said sadly.

No… _ it couldn’t be _ .

“ _ Come back, _ ” the familiar voice said. “ _ I reckon we got some talking to do _ .”

The stone spell shattered and terrified and hopeful, Hanzo tipped his head down. There was a man there that he didn’t recognize but he burned cedar incense and his voice was just as deep and warm as Hanzo remembered.

“There we go,” the man said in Jesse’s voice. “Oh darling, you’re just as beautiful as I remember.”

Hanzo threw himself forward, snatching up a leaf and changing into his human form to wrap his arms around Jesse’s neck. “You came back,” he breathed.

“’Course,” Jesse the man said and oh, his palm was so warm where it cupped his cheek and drew him closer. “I love you.”

He didn’t care that he was crying. Hanzo leaned closer and brushed his nose against Jesse’s in a fox kiss. “I love you too,” he breathed and kissed Jesse properly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to check out the next chapter! The second chapter is an earlier draft of this that I wrote before I found out I had been accepted. It takes place before this one, while Jesse is still an automaton. 
> 
> Feel free to come and yell at me on twitter at [Dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus). If that's not your thing, I can also be found on tumblr at [ClassyWastelandBread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/) but I haven't been quite as active there. 
> 
> ~DC


End file.
